


Wanderings

by Experiment413



Series: Mianite: Awakening Lore [12]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Conversations, Fanmade Mianite S3, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mianite Awakening - Freeform, Murder, POV First Person, Realm of Mianite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: Clear Sky's writings and conversations with Alt Ianite, after she was supposedly killed.





	1. Chapter 1

~~ THE REALM OF MIANITE ~~

 

I dropped it. Maybe abruptly, but she told me to leave. It’s in my best interest I did so anyway.

I ask her if altogether. She says no. Fate needs me here, though if this universe is already on the path Ruxomar was, I wonder why I should stay.

 

She says we have a chance. It makes no sense, we’re only two. Hardly even two. Bring her alternate and only then are we in any form of power.

I strive to find a portal, to bail while I can, to get out before I see another realm evaporate into smoke and ash. Call me selfish. We don’t want another Ruxomar. Why keep me here?

 

I’m a little surprised and saddened that Taylor didn’t kill me. Ianite would’ve brought me back, but I could feign death till she’d let me die or return to Ezaven, probably.

 

So for now, I’m left wandering, following hidden instructions I can’t understand. This is Urulu all over again. I’ll be angry at myself, angry at my goddess. I won’t be angry at them, though. I’ll learn from them.

It’s time to rebuild. That’s what Botan does to me, drives me mad or shoots me down.

 

I’m not here to harm.

I’m an acolyte. I’m here to praise.

 

Did I lose the me I had in Urulu?

I need another wasteland, another pit of sand, another Katsir, another patch of fallen leaves.

I’m going back in time four years. To Urulu.

 

I think it was best the fall killed me. It didn’t, even when I curled up in the void and got horribly sick for months. After I landed, the shock hit me like a landslide. I stayed in that bed for weeks, dizzy and not eating a thing. I should’ve died.

 

What is my destiny, if not death?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank the gods, My Lady is not dead.

She merely starts from square one. A month of her work is down the drain. 

 

We go back in time four years. To a time where I couldn’t understand, where regret was plenty, where anger stained the sand, where leaves got caught in my hair and where spirits bothered me.

 

Once again, my goddess is silent for all except me. She has another lesson to teach me, so back to the beginning we go. We have every right to be scared. This is just a vast Urulu.

 

I’ve returned to the Alcove, so at least Omelette knows where I’ll be. This world’s Ianite may not be one of nature like mine is, but the Ianite of Ezaven draws her very energy from the world around her. In her presence, plant life blooms.

 

Ianite has returned to being what she was in Urulu. Playful, pulling tricks on me, all to beat my head into shape again. I don’t mind it anymore, I’ll go along with her.

She needs a break from the stress anyways. The further we are, the happier she’ll be. I’m sure she’s attempting to get my mind off of it as well.

 

She knows every trick in the book.

This time, I’ll do what I was meant to do since my childhood.

I will be Ianite’s voice.

I will speak for her, since now only I can hear her.


	3. Chapter 3

What’s there left to find, My Lady? Other than the dried blood around my neck, I mean.

 

We start with the simple things, Acolyte. Find a creature. You know what kind.

 

Sturnus vulgaris. Common starling.

 

That’s a start. Through the bushes, there. Watch your wounds.

 

Cettia cetti. Cetti’s warbler.

 

And that call?

 

Dumetella carolinensis. Gray catbird.

 

Now I’ve got you up and thinking. That’s my Andor. Are you more alert than you were in Urulu?

 

I’m not sure even I can quantify that.

 

You’re scared. Why?

 

I thought I lost you. If you’re scared, I’m scared.

 

We share like minds, we make the same mistakes. In your head I am just as mortal as you. I worry, Acolyte.

 

I’m just as scared as you.

 

The hunted becomes the hunter in all due time.

 

Do I look like I wish to kill, My Lady? I’ve perished at my own blade more than others have. I don’t wish to become my enemy. He plays the same tricks on me that Helgrind did.

 

He thinks two of me causes imbalance. He’s wrong. I am merely the base of the scale. A third plate has appeared and it weighs my alternate’s brothers down. He is that third plate.

Sing for me, songbird.

You wish to perish at the blade Dionyss, not at your Rebirth.

Even if the Druid does not wish to listen to us. Sing for me.


	4. Chapter 4

You have a foot in the grave.

 

That means my plan’s working.

 

Unsettle them? They don’t know us well enough. Wait until they can hear with our ears.

 

But what’s the point? Even you know they never will without us. The more I talk the more they’ll understand. 

 

You can’t just ruffle their feathers. You heard the Druid. She’s afraid of the very words we use. We’re just going to become the villains of the story if we talk all spirit and no reality.

 

Let them suck it up, then. They way we speak is the way we speak, it's the least of their worries.

 

They’re not Sparklez, Andor.

 

One of them is.

 

And he doesn’t meddle with them as much as he does us. He has a job to do, let him be on his own and help on his own accord. At least he can be our median. He is their sense, he started like they did.

 

One of them is me.

 

So he’ll know where we are coming from in due time.

 

But the Druid.

 

You can’t cure the blind.

 

I can sure try. She can fear if she wants to fear. I’m not turning the void into stars for her. I’ll turn it into static and poison.

Fear of your crypticness is how I came to understand it. She has to learn that same lesson.

 

We are a puzzle.

 

Then let her solve it. The hard way, like I did.


	5. Chapter 5

Acolyte, acolyte, acolyte.

 

I said I wasn’t going to do this again.

 

You were protecting them.

 

But it was murder. There was a person in there, My Lady. A thinking individual of divine creation and of divine purpose. I said I wasn’t going to do this again.

 

Let Justice decide for you. She thinks of our kind.

 

But I can’t wait for such a decision! She didn’t decide last time, I doubt she will now.

 

Circles, acolyte. You seem to like them.

 

I do not.

 

Then stop running about them. Start simple.

 

The Fledgling.

 

He makes you act differently, doesn’t he? Take to him. If you think he needs guidance, go for it. Do something out of the cycle. We don’t want another Ruxomar. If you want to, teach that bird to fly, before he learns on his own. Maybe you’ll learn something.

 

But the Druid!

 

But the Druid. She stresses.

 

Let her be scared.

 

Watch your scorn, Andor.

 

Let her learn. She doesn’t trust me. She’s by herself.


	6. Chapter 6

I’ve lost count of the days. I mean, I did before, but I really have now. There’s no more estimating for me. For some reason Botan is hanging around solely because I’m here and that’s… really weird. Okay, maybe it makes some sense. His interest in me before the fall was unnerving, and I guess it carried here because I didn’t die. Ugh, that memory’s still unsettling. When will Taylor get it?

 

I really worry for Andor. Botan’s bothering him now, too. What if it’s for the same reason? Andor doesn’t understand it yet. I can’t deal with Andor having to get hurt because of something he didn’t know was supposed to happen. If Botan is really going after us because of our fate, what are we going to do?

 

A fate with Botan is a fate of destruction.


	7. Chapter 7

He said I’m starting to think like him.

 

That’s a cause for worry?

 

You should know!

 

He’s manipulating you. In both senses. Of course I’m worried!

 

What are we going to do about this, My Lady. We need a plan.

 

My job is mine and mine alone. You know your job, songbird. You’re the one who has to start something. Make a show, start the song instead of joining in, no matter how discordant it turns.

 

Who are they to listen to me?

 

Who were the Heroes to listen to you? They heard your tale and even after it was laid to waste with the quartz fragments of that statue, they picked at the scraps of your words. While they still needed guidance, they found you in the end.

 

They found me defeated.

 

They found you reborn.


	8. Chapter 8

As of right now there’s not a lot I can do. Everything currently seems finite and I’m left here with a Star Walker to try to tend to and an upset goddess with limited ability. Not even Botan is a problem I can work on, as I believe my existence still coincides with his. As he is not killable nor will he be, he’s a problem I can’t work on.

 

Gods, if only people listened to me.

I guess there comes the issue in every prophet’s life where you fall into a new crowd and they simply refuse to listen to your teachings. Now, this is the first time I’ve experienced this segment of my acolytehood and I’m in no shape to put up with it.

I don’t care if they hate me for it or if they love me for it, I just want someone to bother to heed my words. I don’t understand why this is so difficult! There are no Ianitees in this town other than me and one who is supposedly MIA. Call me an attention seeker, but I can’t do my job without any people listening.

I know this is my calling, but I’m honestly considering dropping this as my profession. To Ianite’s dismay.

 

Let my goddess worry, I’ll forever follow her ideals, but gods am I going mad over here.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, maybe I do miss Intuition. It was a very brief moment, between us, but regardless. I know he’s around, maybe less focused than I’d wish he’d be, but... 

 

After I died, I went to whatever realm he was in. It was only him, I didn’t see the other senses, but part of me was happy about that. At least I saw some version of my grandfather. Someone distant that I knew.

 

I ran up to him, exploded into his arms, and just sat for what felt like hours, sobbing.

I thought I lost everything. He was stressed, too. Only makes sense for us. He didn’t let me go the whole time I was there.

We talked a little bit, after I recovered a little, but… I’m still sad I couldn’t stay.

 

Good to know I have someone on my side, though.

 

See you soon, Spark.


	10. Chapter 10

That was you speaking.

 

That was both of us.

 

So, we can combine into one?

 

It’s unpleasant, I know, but until I can manifest again.

…

 

What’s with the grin?

 

You’re becoming more willing.

 

Because I’d do a lot for you.

 

What’s the most you’d do for me?

 

I’d give my soul for you.

 

I want you to keep it for yourself.

 

What about when I die? Isn’t my quintessence yours?

 

Only the abilities I gave you. The rest of you will remain its own factor. Even then, you’ll still be the wind.

 

… You’re starting to sing again.

 

More like you’re starting to sing again. Raise your voice, songbird. You’re starting to make sense.


	11. Chapter 11

I fear this is the start of the end of my writings in this journal. I’m just running into too many problems. The static is coming back, the thing I worked at for years to get rid of. I don’t know why it’s coming back, but I’ll find out if it kills me.

I hope I can find out why before I lose it all again.

 

I have a plan, in case I forget it all. It’s going to give me a headache once it’s read to me. I’ll give it to Taylor. She’s good about this stuff, as much as she’s causing me trouble. If Taylor doesn’t want it, she can give it to Omelette after the static takes over.

I don’t know how much it’s going to hurt, how many times they have to repeat what I write in order for me to remember. It’s going to hurt. It’s going to cause headaches, I am going to get mad. I just don’t want to start from scratch.

 

I’ve worked at recovery since I was so young. I’m not done recovering. But, I need a failsafe. I’ll never know if it’s all gone again, in a flash.


End file.
